The Rain's Grief
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: 'Yugi, If you ever remember me, know that I love you, and only wish the best for you. If you don't, then I wish you a happy life and bid you a fond goodbye.' Sometimes things just can't get any worse. Puzzleshipping and Angst.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so take it easy on me, will ya? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! It's a little angsty...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ..but I wish I did. XD**

**Thanks to silvers-edge for beta-ing! =D**

* * *

Rain tapped the curtained window, futilely attempting to breach the barrier and soak the contents within. A hand scribbled a messy cursive note with a smooth black pencil, and would every once in a while pause to wipe across a smooth tan cheek.

The person who was writing was hunched over a small desk situated in front of the closed window and his spiky hair had the appearance of a star; a magenta, blond, and black star that is.

The figure's head rose slightly and an exotically tanned finger moved the curtain aside slightly. Dark gray clouds covered the beautiful blue sky and shining sun, and rain fell straight to the Earth with no wind to push it in any other direction. It looked like the sky was crying. Maybe it was.

The figure stood slowly and paced the length of the room. He had a serious face and tanned skin that matched his hand. The jewelry that hung from his neck and ears was obviously Egyptian. He breathed in deeply, absently noting that the room smelled stale, but that wasn't surprising; no one had inhabited it for over two weeks. It had been closed off and locked up and only served as a painful reminder of what used to be.

The man tentatively brushed the side of a picture frame; it was one of him and his best friends. They were all smiling and the man noted sadly that his arms were wrapped loosely around _his _shoulders, a smile on both of their faces, crimson and violet eyes shining happily without a worry in the world.

'_Yugi,_' the man thought, his breath hitching.

"Yugi," he repeated out loud, as if he was calling him. It was the first time he'd said his name since _that _day. The one that ruined his life and tore apart many others.

Another sniffle echoed across the room and the man quickly regained composure and stood in the doorway, glancing back at the note once more before disappearing out of sight.

_Yugi,_

_If you ever remember me, know that I love you, and only wish the best for you. If you don't, then I wish you a happy life and bid you a fond goodbye. _

_Atemu_

Across town an hour or so later, a small teen lay quietly in a hospital bed, staring around the room in wonder as he twitched from unburned energy. His bandages kept him from moving too much and he just wished he could take them off. But Mommy had told him not to, and he didn't want his Duel Monsters deck taken away, so he did his best to not misbehave.

The door opened on the other side of the room, revealing an unfamiliar face to the small boy and his childish eyes widened as he watched the man cross the room quietly. The boy shifted uncertainly until the man reached the end of his bed.

"Yugi?" The man asked after a heavy pause and Yugi swallowed nervously.

"Yes?" He whispered, his fists clenching under the blankets. He curled his legs closer, as if the man was going to lunge forward and steal them.

"Do you remember me?" The man's eyes were over-bright, and there was a desperate tone to his voice that sounded as if it were higher pitched than normal from emotion.

Yugi gazed at the man for a moment, his head tilted to the side, much like a small puppy.

"No, I don't. Are you one of mommy or daddy's friends?"

The young man at the end of the bed's breath hiccupped and he grabbed the footboard for support.

"Not at all?" He inquired quietly, ignoring Yugi's question. He swayed slightly, dreading the answer with all his heart.

"Nope!" Yugi chirped and turned to the side table and picked up a few toy cars and started driving them in air, making 'vroom!' noises.

The man hadn't moved, but suddenly he was right next to Yugi's side.

"How old are you, Yugi?"

The boy looked up at the man as if he were crazy and hesitantly replied with thoughts of 'stranger danger' running through his head, "I'm six years old, mister. Who are you?"

The man collapsed into the chair next to Yugi's bed and put his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Yugi paused in his playing and shifted in the hospital bed to peer over curiously at the strange-looking man next to him.

"Who are you, mister?" He asked again quietly. The man froze and he looked up, his eyes tired and hopeless. He stood and gripped Yugi's shoulders, being sure not to bother the bandages, but enough to keep him from squirming.

"Yugi! You're 19 years old! Don't you remember me? What about Anzu? Jounouchi? Honda? Kaiba? Mokuba? Pegasus?"

Recognition dawned in the teen's eyes and he smiled, making the man's heart soar with hope. He remembered!

"Yeah! Maximillion Pegasus, right? He created Duel Monsters!" The teen informed the man excitedly. He squirmed in the stranger's grip, trying to reach the side table again.

"I can show you my deck! It's so cool! I have the greatest cards in the world! My grandpa helped me build it! My favorite card is the Dark Magician!"

The man's hands unintentionally gripped Yugi's shoulders harder and he cried out in pain.

"Stop it mister, that hurts! Ouch! Let go of me! Please! Don't hurt me! Mommy! Mommy, where are you? Who is this man? Mommy!"

The man immediately released Yugi's shoulders as if they burned and spun to stride out of the room, tears rolling down his face. He stomped into the rain outside and looked up at the sky. Streetlights dimly illuminated the street, but his eyes still strained in the dark. He whirled and ran to the nearby park, where he and his now ex-boyfriend used to walk all the time, smiling and laughing. He fell to his knees and moaned his heartache for the world to hear. Deciding it helped a little, he got louder and louder until he was practically yelling himself hoarse from the heartbreaking cries. The rain fell harder, grieving his loss with him and caressing his mocha colored skin, as if its cold fingers could give comfort.

A newspaper blew across the park and settled to a pause in front of the man and he picked it up. Right there, on the front page news. It reported on a story of a teen getting hit by a car. Doctors who were interviewed gave reports of amnesia. The article went on to say the teen wasn't likely to regain his memories, and it spoke of all the different people who had been waiting for the news in the waiting room of the hospital on _that _day.

The man gazed at the picture beside the article. Someone had given it to the reporter. It was from a few days before the accident. It was of himself and his only love. Yugi Motou.

'_I'll never hear his sweet voice telling me he loves me anymore. Now he's only afraid of me.' _

Thunder rolled in the distance and flash of lightning lit up the sky for only a second. But that's all anyone needed to see that the grieving young man was gone.

And the rain just kept falling.

* * *

**So...How'd I do? Even if you didn't like it, please review, I could definitely use the feedback! **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
